


Assistance

by sp1



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp1/pseuds/sp1
Summary: Lorenzo helps Charles with not one but two things.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lorenzo Leclerc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags and the warnings. Don't put yourself through this if you don't think you can handle it.  
Take care.

“Lollo!”

Lorenzo hears Charles’ sweet voice call for him from behind the locked door of the changing room.

“Yes?” 

“The zipper of my suit is stuck.” 

The young boy sounds like he’s been struggling for a while, words dragged out in a perpetual whine. It’s not much unlike any other situation with Charles in that way; he’s so characteristically impatient, expecting success within mere seconds of his attempts. What sets this situation apart from the others is that Charles isn’t afraid to ask for help this time, and it’s something Lorenzo is very grateful for.

“Well, let me in, then.” 

The lock clicks open shortly after, and Lorenzo locks the door behind him as soon as he’s entered the room. Charles has retreated to one of the benches, his legs drawn up and his chin propped on his knees, staring expectantly at Lorenzo through his bangs. 

“It’s broken,” he mumbles, fidgeting with what Lorenzo supposes is the zipper, close to his lap.

Lorenzo kneels on the ground before him so they’re face to face, places his hands on Charles’ knees and guides his feet to the floor to expose the faulty part of his racing suit. Heat builds in his chest when he sees it’s stuck a few inches above Charles’ crotch. 

“Okay,” he breathes, taking the zipper between his thumb and forefinger. “Let’s see if we can fix this.”

He positions his other hand on Charles’ hip and braces him as he tries to unzip his suit – to no avail. He lets go, drawing a small gasp from Charles when he retracts his hand and brushes against his younger brother’s crotch. Had it been any other boy, Lorenzo would probably have dropped his gaze, resisting his disgusting desires, but with him he’s drawn in closer. He can’t refuse what he’s being presented with. Charles’ skin is as perfect as only a young boy’s skin can be, unblemished and toned with a trace of natural rouge on his cheeks. God, he can’t fight against the thoughts that are going through his mind. 

“Did you like that?” 

His voice is unstable with the desire coursing through his system. Charles nods, teeth biting into the sweet pink of his lower lip. Lorenzo places his hands onto Charles’ thighs, fingers fitting around the curve of his legs as if they’ve belonged there all along. He’s mesmerised by the feel of it, wants so desperately to discover the map that furnishes all details of Charles’ body.

“Yeah?” he asks in a delayed response to Charles’ nod. “You like the way that feels?”

“Yes,” Charles breathes.

Lorenzo manages to slide the racing suit down Charles’ shoulders and past his hips despite the broken zipper, and he pulls Charles’ shirt up to expose his abdomen and chest. He lets his eyes roam and his hands follow instinctively, Charles’ warmth seeping into his palms. His gaze rises to take in that pretty face again, and he watches in awe as Charles licks his lips and his eyes flutter closed. 

“F-further down,” Charles gasps. “That felt really good.”

Lorenzo slides his hand down Charles’ underwear, pleasure washing over him as he caresses the heat between Charles’ legs. Once again, the surge of arousal threatens to overwhelm his self-control and he starts to stroke. The boy’s penis quickly stiffens in his grasp. Charles moans sweetly, almost lifting himself off the bench as he thrusts forward into Lorenzo’s hand. 

Hastily, Lorenzo undoes the buttons on his jeans so he can finally provide himself with some relief as well. With Charles grinding into his hand all by himself, Lorenzo can devote all of his attention on his own needs, stroking himself to the marvellous sight of Charles’ flushed cheeks, his swollen lips and his chestnut hair sticking to his forehead. 

Charles comes first, the way he cries out “Lollo!” sending Lorenzo over the edge consecutively. Charles’ name rolls from Lorenzo’s lips and fills the room for what seems like hours thereafter, accompanied by both of the boys’ panting. Charles slumps forward and wraps his arms around Lorenzo’s neck, gently pressing a kiss against his hot skin. 

“Thanks for the help, Lollo.”

Lorenzo’s breath hitches involuntarily.

“No big deal, Charlot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd write something so soon after posting the previous work, but I had some time on my hands and thought of this little scenario.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and/or comments on my previous works. I greatly appreciate your support. If you have any ideas for future works, please do let me know in the comments (anonymously or not, both are fine).
> 
> My Tumblr is monzasp1, feel free to send me a message.


End file.
